


Better You Than Me

by 108am



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, Manipulation, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Snow, Snowed In, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: Having a cute face is always beneficial.





	Better You Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> [35 Fic UKiss Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/ukiss_fics/252721.html) \- [prompt: 08. playing favorites](http://108am.livejournal.com/34389.html)
> 
> * * *
> 
> It’s snowing again ~~aka I am, once again, getting screwed over by Mother Nature~~ This ~~pointless~~ one-shot might be the manifestation of how I am feeling right now. ._.

“With spring here, who would have expected this kind of weather to still be around? But as you may see right now, we have a light snow shower in progress, but it’s predicted that we will have a heavier snow storm by this evening. It is advised that residents reduce the need to travel and stay indoors to insure their safety. If you look at this map—”

Kevin clicks the power button on the remote control, turning off the TV, and relocating his sight to outside his window. The snow shower has started to come down heavier than it was ten minutes ago, and his entire plan to go out and buy a tiramisu has just gotten postponed indefinitely.

Unless…

Kevin shakes his head. No, that is not right. _It is wrong._

But…

Kevin looks down at his rumbling tummy. He hesitantly pulls up his shirt and stares at his slightly toned abs. His lips quiver.

Okay, fine. It’s decided. He will get that cake no matter what.

Even if it meant _someone else_ will have to brave that oddball weather to get it for him.

Kevin pulls out his cell phone, and promptly starts to type his text. He sends it to everyone on his list, but nearly everyone sends back a snide response about what kind of idiot would go out when it’s snowing, and predicted to get _worse_. Kevin huffs as he deletes the last of the sarcastic responses he has received. He reexamines his inbox to look for the potential “victim.”

He stops his search when he lands on Eli’s message. It isn’t a rude response, since Eli only wonders why Kevin would want a cake so badly that he has to ask someone else to get it for him. Kevin continues to ponder over whether or not he should use all of his energy on manipulating Eli.

His stomach rumbles; this is a strong indication that he should. Kevin smiles widely. Kevin wants that tiramisu and he will have that tiramisu.

Sorry Eli, Kevin thought silently as he types a new message to Eli.

  
**From: Kevin  
** To Eli: (14:38)  
I’ll pay you back when you bring it to me~ *^^*

**From: Eli  
** To: Kevin (14:40)  
thats not the point!!! its too cold outside and i cant even see the road :(

**From: Kevin  
** To: Eli (14:41)  
But didn’t you say you love me? ㅠㅠ

**From: Eli  
** To: Kevin (14:43)  
dont be like this!!! ㅠㅠ  


  
Kevin sighs. He has hoped it wouldn’t have come to this, but drastic time calls for drastic measure. He takes a selca of himself, reminding himself absentmindedly that his expression needs to look extra cute and squishy, and perhaps a dash of pitifulness is also helpful in this situation.

He examines the picture, and when he’s satisfied with it, he sends it to Eli, who after minutes of being nonresponsive finally sends him a defeated agreement, promising Kevin that he should arrive at his place in half an hour or so.

Kevin smiles to himself.

 

 

Eli arrives at Kevin’s house, his hair and shoulders are covered in a thick layer of snow. He shakily hands Kevin the box with the tiramisu inside. “H-h-h-he-he-here.”

Kevin looks inside, surprised to see so many slices of the cake in the box. “Why so many?”

“T-t-t-t-to k-keep y-y-you fr-from con-contacting me ag-again.”

Kevin laughs, and asks Eli sweetly if he would like to come inside. After minutes of Kevin’s insistence and Eli's refusal, Eli finally gives in and stays to help him finish off the cake.

 

 

“This tiramisu is good, but you know what would go great with this, Eli?”

Eli makes a strangled noise of horror.


End file.
